


Беспокойство и безразличие

by Dragon_Air



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Плевать. Во всяком случае, стоило себе это хотя бы внушить





	Беспокойство и безразличие

Нескладный рев множества пустых на мгновение заложил уши. Несмотря на километры, их разделяющие, он ощущал этих тварей очень отчетливо. Еще четче их слышал. Но сильнее всех выделялись две реяцу, одну из которых он никогда не перепутает ни с чьей больше.  
  
«Приманка, значит? Очень опрометчиво, Урюу».   
  
Сигаретный дым развеялся в теплом летнем воздухе.  
  
Собственно, плевать. По крайне мере, пока больнице ничего не угрожает.  
Но не многовато ли пустых лишь для одной приманки? Такими темпами Урюу…  
  
Рюукен делает новую затяжку.   
Ему же, вроде, плевать. Тогда зачем беспокоиться? И почему «вроде»?   
  
Протяжный выдох. Снова вдох, на этот раз без сигареты во рту. Приятный запах дыма наполняет легкие. Хотя нет – неприятный. А еще – губительный для организма.   
Ему определенно нравится.  
  
Реяцу Урюу и другого мальчишки, сына Иссина, колеблются. Однако пока все в относительном порядке, невзирая на количество пустых. Насчет второго субъекта он не был уверен, но у первого все пока хорошо точно. То, что он вообще чувствует реяцу Урюу, хорошо само по себе.  
  
В разных точках города почти одновременно вспыхивают две новые духовные силы, не похожие ни на шинигами, ни на квинси. Не враждебные и не особо мощные, так что не заслуживают его внимания.   
Кажется, кто-то из одноклассников Урюу.   
  
Внезапно в небе появилась трещина. Менос? Приманка тут точно не причем. С подобным Урюу не совладать. В одиночку.  
Стоит признать, что шинигами иногда бывают полезными.   
  
Сигарета тушится о карманную пепельницу, Рюукен разворачивается и поднимается по ступенькам обратно в больницу. В конце концов, работу никто не отменял.  
  
…Что-то пошло не так. Менос отогнан, но…  
  
Стрела. И еще одна. Это – не обычные стрелы квинси. Они пропитаны реяцу того шинигами и невероятно сильные, настолько, что можно сравнить с Лецт Штилем.   
  
«Значит, решил его спасти? Даже если сотрешь руки до крови, что уже наверняка сделал, все равно его спасешь? Глупец».   
  
В окно своего кабинета он видит еще несколько подобных выстрелов, а после все стихло.   
  
И, конечно, за медицинской помощью Урюу не обратится. Будет залечиваться сам. Как и всегда.  
  
«Упрямый», – непроизвольная усмешка. Наследственность или результат воспитания?  
  
Уголки губ опустились, возвращая лицу прежнее выражение равнодушия.   
Плевать. Во всяком случае, стоило себе это хотя бы внушить.  
  
Шинигами и квинси встали плечом к плечу. Кажется, Сокен хотел именно этого?.. 


End file.
